


trees and other tall tales

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Daisy thinks Deke smells like a forest.





	trees and other tall tales

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence from Season 5. Deke lives and Daisy stays in the future.

Daisy sniffed at Deke's neck. She'd gotten a whiff of pine and it seemed to be coming from him. She inhaled again. 

"What are you doing? Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell?"

"Why do you smell like pine trees?"

"I smell like trees?"

"Are you wearing cologne or something?"

Deke lifted his arm and sniffed himself. "Must be the soap. I found it in Virgil's stash."

"You took Virgil's stuff?" Daisy wasn't sure why she was surprised.

"Not all of it. It's not like he's using it anymore, is it?" Deke sounded defensive and Daisy felt bad. She didn't mean for it to sound like she was accusing him of anything. 

Deke had been letting his emotions show more lately. Daisy wasn't sure if it was because he'd grown more comfortable around her or if maybe his guard was just up less now that they had overthrown their Kree overlords. "Sorry, that sounded bitchy, didn't it?"

"A little bit, yeah." He kissed her. "So, pine trees? Is that a good thing?"

"It's a good thing, you smell like a forest." Sometimes Daisy missed back home and other times she found herself quite content that she stayed behind.

"I can't even imagine a forest, not for real." 

"Do you want me to describe one for you?" Deke nodded. They were sitting on their bed in the room they shared. Deke stretched out; his head in Daisy's lap, as she told him stories of the forest in Norway where they found the tree that had held part of the berserker staff. She ran one hand through his hair and while the other held his hand. Deke liked when she told him stories of the Earth that was. It always made Daisy a little sad, but she liked making Deke happy, so in the end, it was worth it. 

It occurred to her that the trees there may not have been pine, but maybe spruce or something. Simmons would know. It didn't really matter. It wasn't like Deke would ever know the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> written for getyourwordsout yahtzee  
> prompt: piney


End file.
